A Story of Friendship
by I. M. Rally
Summary: AU, with special participation/cooperation of 'ladyanaconda.' After the events of Friendship test 2: Book of Love and Friendship, Xibalba and Aggie's friendship broke for 22 years, Marigold and her family must learn about her papa and Aggie's friendship story, to make them settle their differences, make amends with each other, and become best friends once again.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my first AU story of the Book of Life, and this universe owned by "ladyanaconda". I asked him/her to borrow her OCs, and he/she allowed me. This story took place in the future. Six years later after the events of ladyanaconda's story, Algner Alert. For this first AU, I mixed my story and ladyanaconda AU into my own AU story.**

 **So, I hope you like it as much as you liked ladyanaconda's stories.**

* * *

A 6-year-old Hugo, carrying a bag on his back, strolled along the path of the Land of the Remembered where the street is market place with many market stalls. Suddenly, a crowd of Remembered souls charged towards one of the market stalls. Curiously, Hugo passed through the crowd to see why the Remembered souls quickly ran towards this stall.

The stall was full of cakes and cupcakes, different kinds and flavours. Some cakes are round, square, and swiss, which it is called cake roll, and have many kinds of flavours like chocolate, red velvet, purple yam, and even cookies n' crème.

He met the market stall owner, who was a female pregnant Filipino human with large translucent fairy-like wings on her back, long straight black hair, dark brown eyes with glasses, and wore a loosen white dress. The owner glanced at Hugo as she took out a purple cake roll, sliced it in one piece with a knife, placed a piece of cake and a fork on a plate, and gave it to him.

"Wow, thank you." Hugo said appreciatively as he took the plate. "You must be new. I'm Hugo."

"I'm Agatha Galido." The Filipino human introduced herself.

"Welcome to the Land of the Remembered." The godling greeted politely.

"You mean, welcome _back_ to the Land of the Remembered." The Land of the Remembered captain scoffed. "Agatha Galido has been here, making parties and pastries, before she left, and gone back to her homeworld and home country, Philippines."

"Really? Why'd you move back here?" Hugo asked Agatha.

"I, uh…" Agatha scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I needed a change of pace." She grinned.

"Huh." Hugo sliced the piece of cake with the fork, and took a quick bite. "This is delicious." He said as he ate the cake until his plate was empty. "I can't believe I've gone my whole life without ever having this."

"Glad you like it." Agatha smiled.

Hugo wanted his family to taste of Agatha's cake as he pointed a box of a whole purple cake roll. "How much?" He asked.

Agatha slightly pushed the box towards Hugo, giving him the cake. "Nah. It's yours."

Hugo was surprised that Agatha gave him the cake for free. "Wow! Thanks _Señora_ Agatha." He took the box, and put it inside his bag. "It was real nice meeting you!"

As the little godling walked away, more and more Remembered souls came to Agatha's stall to buy her cakes.

* * *

At Xibalba's castle in the Land of the Forgotten, Juan Carlos and Marigold were making dinner, while Zipacna and Camazok placed plates and utensils on the dining table (they and Algner came to visit Xibalba and the family), and Algner, Clara, Kyroc, and Alastor were playing knights and sword-fencing.

Just then, Hugo made it just in time for dinner as he entered the dining room.

Marigold noticed her little half-brother came, and said. "Glad you're back, _hermanito_. Just in time for dinner."

"I got something for dessert that I brought from the market in the Land of the Remembered today." Hugo took out the box of cake roll from his back, and showed it to his older half-sister.

Marigold examined the box, until she knew what was inside of it and gasped. " _UBE_ CAKE ROLL?!" She quickly snatched the box from Hugo, and glared at him. "What were you thinking?!"

Then, she heard a door closing from distant. She knew that her parents were coming as she threw the box to Zipacna. "Quick! Tio, hide it!"

Zipacna caught the box, and stamped his crow talons on the floor to make a hole, and he and Marigold dug to make the hole dipper to fit the box in.

Hugo, Alastor, Juan Carlos, Clara, Kyroc, Camazok, and Algner are curious and didn't understand why Marigold and Zipacna reacted like this when they saw this kind of cake

* * *

 **Marigold, Zipacna, Juan Carlos, Hugo, Alastor, Kyroc, Clara, Algner, and Camazok belong to 'ladyanaconda'**

 **Agatha Galido belongs to me**

 **I have my own story before this AU happened. It's called. "Friendship test 2: Book of Love and Friendship" If you haven't seen or read it, well, now's your chance.**

 **Author's note: Ube is a Filipino word for "Purple Yam" or Scientific word of "Dioscorea alata". Cake roll is originally called Swiss roll, which cake roll is the name used in the Philippines.**

 **I know chapter 1 is short, but this story is not as long as you think. I hope you like this. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Learn the truth

Marigold and Zipacna kept digging a hole deeper in panic.

Lots of confusing faces in the room as Hugo spoke. "What's the big deal? It's just cake roll."

"The big deal is that there is a big-blaming argument between Papá and a human Filipina who baked that cake." Marigold explained as Zipacna put the box of cake roll inside the roll.

"Why?" Alastor asked.

"WHY?!" Marigold was about to explain, but, honestly, she didn't know about that and her father's story with that Filipino girl. "Well, uh, a-actually, I-I'm not really sure." Then, she turned to Zipacna. "You have any idea, _tio_?"

"Well, no, actually." Zipacna said. " _Hermanito_ only told me that he got into a little fight yet loud argument with a human Filipina. Even your mother never told me."

"Then I guess we should ask Grandpa and Grandma?" Clara suggested.

"Ask us what?" They heard a familiar female voice as La Muerte and Xibalba entered the dining room.

Panicked, Zipacna covered the hole and the box with the dug soil, and Camazok did the distraction. "What dip do you want for dinner? Ketchup or hot sauce?" He showed the bottles of ketchup and hot sauce."

"Hot sauce!" Xibalba swatted the bottle of ketchup from Camazok's hand as he headed towards the kitchen door without noticing the dug hole on the floor. "I want to be a little spicy. I'm gonna go wash for dinner. Be right back." He said before closing the door.

"And I'm gonna get something from our chamber." La Muerte excused herself before leaving the dining room.

Everyone sighed in relief when La Muerte and Xibalba left the room without hearing the conversation about the Filipina.

Then, Marigold continued the conversation to the rest. "Listen, everyone. Anytime _Tio_ Zipacna and I ever asked Mamá and Papá about the argument or that Filipina, they'd get so upset they couldn't talk. Best not bring it up."

"But that human Filipina, Agatha Galido, was really nice to me, even though she knew I'm Xibalba's son." Hugo said. "I wonder what happened."

"I wish I know, _hermanito._ " Marigold sighed. "If we can't tell _Papi_ and _Mami_ , I don't know who—" Then, she remembered someone who can tell them. "We can ask Candlemaker! If anyone knows people's stories, it's the book keeper."

"I'm in!" Alastor raised his hand.

"Me too." Algner added. "It would be fun!"

Then, Kyroc and Clara tugged their mother's skirt. " _Mami_ , can we go too?" The twins begged.

"Of course, _nuestra pequeño y pequeña_." Marigold smiled at her twins as she carried Clara while Juan Carlos carried Kyroc. "You two are your _grandpapi's nietos_. You should know all about him too."

"I guess it won't be hurt that I should know about that too." Juan Carlos chuckled.

"My little brother cannot keep secrets from me anymore!" Zipacna snapped. "And I should know what was his issue with this mortal Filipina."

"I don't know about this, guys. Maybe I shouldn't come." Camazok said. "I-I'm not part of this family."

"You are now, to us." Zipacna corrected.

"I think everyone in this family should know Papá's story with this Filipina." Marigold said. "And we should ask Candlemaker tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning, the curious family left the Land of the Forgotten to meet Candlemaker in the Cave of souls. When they arrived there, Candlemaker and the Book startled when they saw their favourite family.

"Well, if it isn't Marigoldie, Zipacna, Camazok, Juan Carlos, and the kids!" Candlemaker exclaimed. "Not actually a whole family. So what brings you guys here?"

Marigold took a few steps forward and answered. "Well, Candlemaker, we were hoping you could tell us about the, uh… argument with Papá and a human Filipina."

Candlemaker's smile turned upside down to frown as he remembered about that argument. "Oh. Well, do La Muerte and Xibalba know you're here?"

"No, Candlemaker. But I ran into Agatha Galido, a Filipina, yesterday, and she was real nice." Hugo explained. "Maybe this argument was a misunderstanding or something, and we can fix it?"

"Well, technically, I knew all about the argument." The wax god said.

"You do?" Juan carlos asked.

" _Si_. I was there, and it was here in the Book of Life." The Book opened as the pages flipped to Xibalba's story as Candlemaker scanned it. "Xibalba and a human Filipina were used to be friends before that argument they had. But before that happened, La Muerte and Xibalba made another wager of which has the right opinion about human; they are good and pure-hearted or cruel and not so pure."

"I guess we can all know that." Marigold rolled her eyes. "Mami's opinion about humans was good and pure-hearted."

"And Papi's opinion was cruel and not so pure." Alastor added.

"That's right." Candlemaker smiled. "And your mother sent a human Filipino girl to your father's realm to test her personality for one month. And that's how this story begins."

* * *

 _"Well, have fun with the human." La Muerte waved at him, before turning into marigold petals and flew, heading out of the realm._

 _"I'll be having fun if I win." Xibalba murmured when his wife was out of sight as he took his two-headed snake staff, and headed downstairs to meet the little mortal, who came from 'another world'._

 _When he made to the opened castle door, Xibalba saw the human sitting on a rock in front of his door. She has a long straight black hair, and wore a long plain white shirt, like a nightgown or a dress. "Uh, you must be the human that my wife sent me." He said. When the human turned around to face him, her eyes are dark brown, wearing glasses, her skin was fair brown, like most humans, and her lips formed a big smile, which Xibalba startled in fear. "Whoa! Wow, you have a creepy smile there." Although, he thought the human was creepy, he has to a be nice to her for his first impression. "_ _Hola_ _, little human, welcome to the Land of the Forgotten. I'm Xibalba, ruler of this realm. What's yours?"_

 _The human stood up from her the rock she had sat, and replied. "Hi, my name is Agatha Besares Mondejar Borra Galido or Agatha Mondejar Galido, at your service." She noticed that Xibalba was still silent and can't remember her full name. "Or, the name's Aggie, short for Agatha, and long for 'Ags'," She extended her hand to shake hands with him._

 _When he looked at her hand, Xibalba knew she was going to shake hands with him, but he remembered that if he touches mortal or human, it will die, and if Aggie die, he will be considered cheating. "Um…, well,_ _ **Señorita**_ _Agatha_ _, it's really nice to meet you, but I don't want to shake hands right now, because, as the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, I'm pretty busy right now."_

 _"Yeah, busy preparing for taking me on a tour today!" Aggie jumped excitingly._

 _"A tour?" The god exclaimed. "Who said anything about a tour?"_

 _"Your wife told me your going to take me on a tour in your realm." The white human. "She also took me on a tour in the Land of the Remembered early in the morning. And it was fun there."_

 _"That explains I waited for too long." Xibalba muttered._

 _"And when she took me here, I already found it lonely here." Aggie added. "Are there lonely places here in realm besides this spot?"_

 _La Muerte never told Xibalba about a tour, which making him frustrated that he has to spend time with this annoying human, but he has to keep calm, and make a little sacrifice for today. "I'll take you to a tour, but first, I'll take you in my castle to get you warm up. It's cold out here."_

 _"Not really. There's lava around your castle."_

 _"The Land of the Forgotten is cold and vile, so just get in!"_

 _"Fine. Let me get my bags first." Aggie quickly ran to get her bags._

 _When she did, Xibalba was shocked when he saw Aggie pushing her pile of bags and boxes. "Do you have to bring many? You'll be staying here for a month!" He yelled._

 _"I don't know what should I bring so I brought all of them." Aggie giggled sheepishly._

 _Xibalba rolled his eyes as he was already annoyed by Aggie's happy attitude, and snapped his finger to levitate her pile of stuff. "Let's get this over with, and follow me." He dragged her stuff with him, and Aggie followed happily._

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Marigold interrupted the story." Papá and Aggie? Who the heck is Aggie?!"

"Of course Aggie was just a nickname given by… well, herself and everyone." The book keeper explained. "Agatha Galido was her given name."

"You mean, _the_ Agatha Galido I met at the market in the Land of the Remembered yesterday?" Hugo tried to make it clear for him to understand since he only knew one 'Agatha Galido' just yesterday.

"And are you saying that human Filipina, Agatha, was Xibalba's best friend?!" Zipacna yelped as he and the rest of the family were shock and deeply gasped as they found out that Xibalba has a human friend before he accepted other humans, especially Juan Carlos.


	3. Parties and songs

"So, Agatha used to be part of the family?!" Zipacna can't believe it as he was shock, and tried to make it clear.

"And Tio Xibalba already had a human friend a long time ago?!" Algner added.

"I can't believe it!" Marigold could not believe it either. "How did we not know?!"

"Well, Agatha was never mentioned anymore since she left." Candlemaker said. "And she was not actually a mortal. Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents on both of her parents' sides are vampires, having the same heritage with them, so means she was half-immortal."

Juan Carlos sighed as he just realized that he's not the only (formerly) human who Xibalba got close with. "Is there anything else you can tell us about them? How they ended up being friends."

"I know they got off into a rocky start, at first." The wax god chuckled. "But the longer they bond, they became close to each other, like, not only being best friends, but also partners-in-crime and more like brother and sister thing, or father and daughter thing before you were born, Marigold."

"So if Agatha stayed with Papa, she would've been my adoptive sister or aunt." Marigold felt delight that she would have a sister or another aunt if her father hadn't left.

"I feel you, sobrina." Zipacna winked at his niece. "Your Papá and I never expect to have a sister. In fact, I never experience of having one, not even if it was a human."

"Anything else?" Camazok asked Candlemaker for more.

The Book poked Candlemaker on the shoulder, and it opened a few pages where Aggie's story was written. "Santa Chihuahua! It says here that Agatha already got married and had children!"

"She has a baby when I met her!" Hugo raised his hand.

"Well, congratulations to her. I wish I can go there, and meet her in person again." The wax god said.

"But is there anything else about Grandpapi and Tia Agatha's friendship story?" Kyroc asked.

"Hmm, there was story about them here in the book, but their stories are separated, so this might take a while to read them both." Candlemaker said as the book switched pages back and forth. "But, I sure do know that the Lizards knew about Agatha since her stay in the Land of the Forgotten."

"You mean, Emilio, Juarez, Roberto, Lorenzo, and Regina? They knew all about Agatha?" Juan Carlos questioned.

"Oh, yeah. They really loved Agatha's parties she made every week during her stay."

The family were confuse of what Candlemaker said about Agatha and her parties, but they don't want to ask anymore, not wanting to spoil the story as they left, and heading back to the Land of the Forgotten.

* * *

Trying to sneak inside the castle and avoid getting caught by Xibalba and La Muerte, the four gods and four godlings searched for the lizard servants to find more answers about Xibalba's friendship with a human Filipina. Just in the kitchen, they finally found them.

"Ah, welcome back, milords and milady." Regina greeted. "Where have you been? We saw you this morning that you left the castle very early."

"Well, we were just, um…" Alastor didn't know what to say; neither do the rest since they don't want to lie to their loyal servants.

"Come to ask about your father and his best friend?" Juarez guessed.

There was a little silent, until Hugo broke it. "Yes."

The lizards didn't expect this to happen, but they were excited to tell Marigold, Zipacna, and the rest about Xibalba and Aggie's story.

"Well, we wondered if you might. Hoped you would. It's nice to talk about them." Roberto said as the godlings sat on the floor to listen.

Emilio started the story with a little laugh. "We all thought Agatha was just an ordinary normal human, until there's one time…"

 _Flashback_

 _Xibalba left his castle early without noticing what Aggie was doing to visit La Muerte and Candlemaker, and tell them all about Aggie._

 _"So, what do you think about the human I sent you?" La Muerte asked. "It's been just yesterday, and you already got a problem with her?"_

 _"She's quite fine, but I just started observing her." Xibalba replied._

 _"For me, Aggie was a great girl!" Candlemaker pumped a fist in the air. "She's very curious of everything when she entered the Cave of Souls. She asked me so many questions. She even asked the Book, isn't that right, Book?" He fist-pumped on the Book of Life. "And her enthusiasm? That's what I like about that young girl. Probably she belong to a world of happiness. Literally. I don't know what world she lived in when she told us yesterday."_

 _"Wait, she told you? And you believed her?" Xibalba asked._

 _"Yeah. She's so much of a talker." The wax god said. "And she's always been happy. She's so excited of everything, even it's quite scary and dangerous. She's a one cheerful human."_

 _"That's what I've been thinking!" The winged god shouted out loud, making La Muerte and Candlemaker silent themselves. "That girl gave me the creeps when we first met. Her smiley face… is so creepy. She's not even afraid of me. Humans were fear of me, but why not that girl? And wherever we go, she's always happy. She also bouncing along in a cheerful way, even though, my realm is a sad place. Why isn't she sad? I think this mortal has a scheme."_

 _"A scheme?" La Muerte chuckled. "What do you mean? Agatha was only being happy. Happy to discovered new things."_

 _"But I think, she pretends to be happy so I won't be suspicious of she was doing. Like she wants to steal something, like my staff, or my realm, or both or our realms, or the medal of Everlasting life!"_

 _"Uh, Xibalba, buddy, I think you're overreacting." Candlemaker interrupted. "Maybe she's just being happy… with her life."_

 _"I'll prove that to both of you. I have my suspicions with that girl, and I'll get to the bottom of this." Xibalba said._

 _The three gods and the Book of Life entered the Land of the Forgotten as they continued to chat until they almost reach Xibalba's castle._

 _"I wonder what Agatha has been doing." La Muerte wondered. "She didn't know you weren't here when she woke up. You didn't tell her or leave her something to eat, didn't you?" She glared at her husband._

 _"Relax, mi amor." Xibalba calmed his wife down as he faced her and Candlemaker. "That human is perfectly fine. She may be sad right now, but she's safe and sound."_

 _La Muerte and Candlemaker stopped to where they are standing, and were surprised to what they saw._

 _"When you say 'safe and sound', you mean 'fun safe and loud sound'?" Candlemaker asked as he pointed behind Xibalba._

 _"What? What do you mean-?" Xibalba turned to see what La Muerte and Candlemaker were looking at. It was a great shock to him of what he saw as his jaw dropped and eyes widened. "My… my… MY LLLLAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD!"_

 _As he screamed, loud music was heard from giant speakers, confetti were blasted from party cannons, streamers were hanged on pyramids, colorful balloons were floating in air, colorful spotlights were hanged on chains, and chains were painted with all sorts of colors. There were also game booths and game spots like apple bobbing, high striker, and others. The place looked just like the Land of the Remembered, except that it's more modern and more like a birthday party and carnival than Mexican fiesta. Although it was like a fun party, the citizens of the Land of the Forgotten were still sad and blown into dust. Lastly, in front of Xibalba's castle, there was a big stage that spotlights were pointing at, and that is where Aggie was, holding a keytar and singing on a microphone with a song, 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars._

 ** _Aggie:_** _ **This hit, that ice cold**_ ** _  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_**

 _"What has she done to my realm?!" Xibalba sobbed loudly in anger._

 _"I don't know what you're complaining about. I think she did something good. Right, Book?" Candlemaker said as the Book of Life nodded._

 _"Good?! She… she… she's ruining my realm!" Xibalba yelled while gritted his teeth angrily. Then, he turned to his wife. "Do you know what this means?"_

 _"I think Agatha wants are realms to be fair, and maybe she wants this realm to be happy as well. How sweet of her." La Muerte lovingly moaned._

 _"WHAT?! You think… She…" Xibalba stammered as he cannot believe his wife thought that Aggie did something good, but he doubted about it. "You think this is good? She ruined everything here. She's making a mess. This is a disaster!"_

 _"I thought you don't want to rule a bleak wasteland." The goddess reminded him. "Besides, it's a lot like the Land of the Remembered to me."_

 _"This is not what I meant!" The winged god growled as he face-palmed frustratingly. "That's it! I'm gonna—"_

 _La Muerte quickly grasped Xibalba's wing to stop and pulled him. "You're not going to do that to her, wouldn't you?"_

 _"What? I'm just gonna stop her and reason with her." Xibalba corrected his wife. "I'm not gonna kill her or anything… yet." He murmured as he tried to pass through the party mess that Aggie messed up._

 _Aggie jumped off the stage, and comforted the sad souls to make them happy, but they were still sad as they turned into dust and blew away. Aggie shrugged and ignored those sad things, and continued to sing._

 ** _Aggie:_** _ **I'm too hot (hot damn)**_ ** _  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_**

 _ **Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)**_ ** _  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_**

 _The music gone even louder as Xibalba tried to call out for Aggie, but she didn't hear him because of the music. Xibalba tried to reach for her, but he has some challenges he conquered while trying to get out from obstacles. Balloons blocked his way, and some popped in front of him. One party cannon blasted confetti on his face, which some of the small colorful papers were shot into his mouth, and he spat all out. As he kept going, he was blinded by the colorful spotlight that pointed at him as he accidentally tripped on a pool of balls. Xibalba have had it! He stood up from the pool again, and tried to find something to switch off the sound. He found some kind of outlet that plugs the controls of the loud music. Since Aggie was distracted, it was his chance to unplug the plug._

 ** _Aggie:_** _ **Don't believe me just watch**_ ** _  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_**

 _When the plug was unplugged, the music stopped as Aggie realized her music stopped playing, and she stopped herself from singing and dancing._

 _"Ahem!"_

 _Aggie also recognized that sound of someone's clearing his throat as she turned around to face Xibalba._

 _"_ _ **Señorita**_ _Agatha, what are you doing?" Xibalba asked as he tried calm himself down before releasing his anger on her._

 _"Um… singing and dancing." Aggie smiled sheepishly._

 _"I mean, what have you done to my realm?" He asked again._

 _"Oooohhhhh, that. I observed this land while we're in a tour, and felt so pity for these poor souls, even you. So, I set up this amazing party full of games and stuff. I also set up a stage so they can hear some good music from my world and my time." She explained._

 _"Perhaps you forget something… The Land of the Forgotten is a SAD AND LONELY PLACE!"_

 _"That's exactly my point. Since this place is a sad place, we have to make it happy."_

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who says 'we'? There's no 'we'. And I don't want to be part of this happy silliness. Also, the souls here are still sad, and no one's paying attention to your silly games! So, I begging you to stop this!"_

 _"But, why? You don't like my party?" The human began to sob._

 _Seeing her sobbing, Xibalba felt pity for her as he stopped her from sobbing. "No, no. It's not like that. I'm just not used to have parties here in my realm. So, maybe the next time you want to make a party here, just let me know."_

 _"Well, okay." Aggie shook her head in agreement, then raised her head again in a positive play as she lifted her hand to prepare playing her keytar. "Right after I finish my song!" She snapped her finger as an outlet appeared on air, and plugged her music controller again._

 _When she played her keytar loudly, the sound wave pushed Xibalba and tripped in a large bucket of water with floating apples. He got up again, all wet with an apple in his mouth. He spat it out, and glared at Aggie as he also noticed that La Muerte and Candlemaker joined her in the fun. Xibalba just ignored the fun, and headed back straight to his castle, where he can have no fun there._

 _End of flashback_

"That Agatha was such a party animal." Regina chuckled, recalling those memories. "She's been partying all day and all night in week, and Lord Xibalba hated that."

"But she never wanted him and his realm to be sad and lonely." Emilio added. "She sang her favorite modern songs and playing her keytar to cheer Lord Xibalba up."

"So not only Agatha was a party planner…" Clara stated.

"She was also a musical genius." Camazok finished Clara's statement as he elbowed Juan Carlos playfully. "Looks like we're going to have a musical competition in the family, huh, Juan Carlos?"

Juan Carlos blushed when he realized he wasn't the only one to make music in the family.

"Just a week later, Agatha finally stopped her party thing, and gave herself a rest." Roberto continued. "Aside from making parties and singing songs, one of her favorite hobbies were fighting and baking."

"I only knew Agatha can bake, but she can fight too." Marigold asked.

"Eeyup." Lorenzo replied.

"Agatha was a one heck of a fighter. But if you want to know more about her, you should ask _Senora_ Carmen." Regina said.

"You mean, Grandmamá Carmen?" Juan Carlos asked.

"Agatha invited her and the Sanchez family to her party every week." Emilio replied. "They knew each other."

"Then, let's go." Marigold said to her family, then turned to the lizards before leaving. "Thanks, you guys."


	4. Bakes and fights

In the Land of the Remembered, at the Sánchez home, Carmen was squeezing a icing tube on two layered cake. That was until her grandson, and his family came from the door.

"Well, my goodness." Carmen said surprisingly. "It's very nice that you come to visit."

"Hi Grandma Carmen." Juan Carlos greeted. "We heard Xibalba and Agatha Galido used to be real good friends, and we were hoping you could tell us a bit about her."

Carmen gasped at first. She knew about Aggie since she invited the Sánchez family to her every week party in the Land of the Forgotten. How they already missed her since she left. "Oh, I would love to. I never knew the right time to bring it up. But I'm so glad you came!" Carmen laughed. "Uh, for starters, did you all know that it was Agatha who convinced Lord Xibalba to pursue baking?"

"But did Papi already know how to bake before he and Mami got together and before he met Agatha?" Alastor asked

"Not always. He only knew his mother's recipe, But one day, Agatha brought a lot of ingredients for different kinds of cakes, like cookies n' cream and red velvet cake."

"Cookies n' cream is my favorite cake!" Clara exclaimed. "No wonder Grandpapi know how to make that kind of cake."

"It was also Agatha's favorite cake too. It's one of Lord Xibalba's well-known cakes, and Agatha was with him through it all." Carmen thought of a flashback of Aggie, teaching Xibalba to bake other kinds of cake. "She'd be his taste-tester, help with the decorating, and prep new ingredients. Over many weeks and days, Xibalba knew how to bake, not only cakes, but also cupcakes, and even cake rolls. Agatha did so much for him."

"Emilio and Regina told us that, not only Agatha knew baking, she also knew karate and martial arts." Marigold interrupted.

"Oh, she did." Jorge Sánchez cut in, and joined the conversation. "She was expert on fighting. She was trained to protect her loved ones. She also once challenged the Adelita cousins."

"And she beat us!" The Adelita twins exclaimed, quite a little envious over Aggie's fighting skills, but impressed by it.

"Agatha was a gifted girl, huh?" Camazok smiled.

"Oh, she was, as always." Carmen said. "And she loved to share her talent to her friends, especially Xibalba."

"She taught Papi how to fight, too?" Hugo asked.

"Agatha was more of a mentor to your father than a friend, and she trained him for many weeks, and lets him join the team."

 _Flashback_

 _When Xibalba and Aggie are in an open field that was only full of ashes on the ground, Aggie positioned herself in front of Xibalba to begin teaching him._

 _"So, how to start the training of basic moves? Do we have to use weapons?" The tar-made god asked as he brought his two-headed snake staff to life. "Sorry, this is the weapon I got."_

 _Aggie recognized the snake before, but she has to stay focus on mentoring her apprentice. "Actually that's lesson number three. We can't skip the previous lessons."_

 _"So, you're going to teach me how kick butt without weapons? What do you call this one? Hand-to-hand combat?"_

 _"Now that's lesson number two. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time, we're being tough." Aggie punched one fist to her other palm._

 _"How can you be tough and gentle?" Xibalba once again asked confusingly. "It doesn't make any sense. Earlier you were very tough when you fought those woods and rocks._

 _"I know it does sound a little funny, but the universe is full of opposites, and so are you." She explained. "To be a good fighter, you must bring it all into balance."_

 _Xibalba is still confuse of Aggie's discussion as he glanced at his snake staff, who was also confuse too._

 _To make her discussion clear for the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, Aggie made her discussion more easy and basically. "Let's see if this helps; Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light." Now, her lesson was lent into a song._

 ** _Aggie:_** ** _One, alone is not enough_** ** _  
You need both together  
Winter, Summer  
Moon and Sun  
Lesson Number One_**

 _She snapped her finger as a bo staff poofed in front of her, and grabbed with both of her fists. Xibalba turned his snake back into a lifeless staff as his own bo staff._

 ** _Aggie:_** ** _Like a Rock, huh huh_** ** _  
You must be hard, huh huh  
Like an oak, mmmah  
You must be stand firm, huh huh  
Cut quick, like my blade  
Think fast, huh huh  
Unafraid_**

 _Now, it was Xibalba's turn, and copied Aggie's every move seconds ago._

 ** _Xibalba:_** ** _Like a Rock, huh huh_** ** _  
I must be hard, huh huh  
Like an oak, mmmah  
I must be stand firm, huh huh  
Cut quick, like my blade  
Think fast, huh huh  
Unafraid_**

 _"Okay, Agatha, I'm ready." Xibalba panted, making a martial art pose._

 _Aggie doubted that. "Uh-huh, but you're still out of balance, sir. You're only halfway there." She sat on the ground, and crossed her legs, like she was doing yoga. She didn't care she sat on ashes, as long it's still part of training._

 ** _Aggie:_** ** _Like a cloud_** ** _  
You are soft  
Like bamboo  
You'll bend in the wind  
Creeping slow  
You're at peace because you know  
It's ok to be afraid_**

 _Now, Xibalba did the same of what Aggie did._

 ** _Xibalba_** _:_ _Like a cloud_ _  
I am soft  
Like bamboo  
I'll bend in the wind  
Creeping slow  
I'm at peace because I know  
It's ok to be afraid_

 _Since Xibalba is still in lesson number one, Aggie thought of making him obstacles all over the Land of the Forgotten to make this lesson advance before going to lesson number two. She made tall wooden poles, placing large rocks on lave lakes, and making enemy dummies, made out of straw, woods and rocks. During the same week, Aggie has been trained Xibalba the same lesson with difficult methods and obstacles as Xibalba tries to be patience with her._

 ** _Aggie:_** ** _One, alone is not enough_** ** _  
Xibalba: (One, alone is not enough)  
Aggie: We need both together  
Xibalba: (We need both together)  
Aggie: Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun  
Xibalba: (Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun)  
Aggie/Xibalba: Lesson Number One_**

 ** _Xibalba:_** ** _Like a cloud_** ** _  
Aggie: (Like a Rock, huh huh)  
Xibalba: I am soft  
Aggie: (You must be hard huh huh)  
Xibalba: Like bamboo  
Aggie: (Like an oak, mmmah)  
Xibalba: I'll bend in the wind  
Aggie: (You must be stand firm, huh huh)  
You can fly_**

 ** _Xibalba:_** ** _Creeping slow I'm at peace because you know_** ** _  
Aggie: (Think fast, huh huh, unafraid)  
Xibalba: It's okay to be afraid_**

 ** _Aggie:_** ** _You have began!_** ** _  
Xibalba: (Lesson number one!)_**

 _End of Flashback_

"Wait, if my little brother and Agatha are very good friend those days, how did their friendship suddenly ruined?" Zipacna asked.

"Yeah, what happened to both of them?" Marigold added.

"Tell us, please!" Kyroc and Algner begged simultaneously.

"We're gonna need one more person or god to tell that story." Luis Sánchez replied, who was listening to the conversation the whole time.


	5. The Last Moment of Friendship

"Toci, do you know Pap **á** and Agatha being best friends?" Marigold asked as she, her family, and the Sánchezes went to Toci's place in Aztlan.

"Not as well as the Sánchezes, but I did play a part in their friendship story." Toci replied. "Xibalba and Agatha were like partners and they always work together as a great team, but it was not last. It all happened when Aggie, and her team, the Imaginary teams, gone into an advance training, like gone into a real fight, but just pretending, of course. And with these new technology devices in this century, Aggie and her friends decided to go on virtual training. The place, the obstacles, even virtual enemies are real to fight, and even cause pain sometimes. It is said that each member, including Aggie, should fight, and tested how they fight. The most important rule of fight, according to Agatha, that shouldn't be reckless and never use anger in fighting. Your parents are the rookies of the team. La Muerte has great fighting skills and determination, but as for Xibalba…"

 _Flashback_

 _Xibalba was in the virtual training room. The place was like the Land of the Forgotten, and he fought the virtual Forgotten Beasts and the Forgotten souls who were against him. He used the moves that Aggie taught him when they discussed Lesson number 1 to 5. Aggie and the I teams were watching him the control room._

" _You were right, Aggie. This Xibalba god is really good." Numbuh 5 (from Codename: Kids Next Door) said._

" _Told ya." Aggie winked. "He might be a dark god in the Land of the Forgotten, but he still got the guts to fight with heart, brain, patience, and determination. He was once a knight before."_

" _That explains the armor." Skipper (from Penguins of Madagascar) chuckled._

 _Xibalba fought with his staff and sword. He caused no accidents, but he was really strong and undaunted. He might can be fight in real life with the I teams if he ever train right in this virtual training._

 _Aggie has observing Xibalba's moves. He's good, but not good enough if he ever had a weakness. Everybody has weakness, including Aggie herself. He might be 'The Trickster', but he has a heart and feelings. "Guys, remember that during your training here, I put each of your weaknesses while fighting?"_

" _Well, yeah, you did." Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) said._

" _What's your point?" Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) bounced around the room._

" _What if we should increase Xibalba's danger level, and put his weaknesses in his virtual training." Aggie suggested._

" _I don't know about that, Agatha." La Muerte said in worry. "We all know Xibalba's weaknesses; Me… and Agatha."_

 _Aggie was shock as she froze for a second, then turned to La Muerte. "Me? Why am I one of Xibalba's weaknesses? I thought it was only you."_

" _Agatha, you're Xibalba's only mortal friends." The sugar goddess explained. "He hates humans all his life, until you prove to him that not all humans are the same of what he thinks. And you're the example."_

" _Well, we should give this just one try."_

" _But—"_

" _I just want to help Xibalba for his training."_

 _La Muerte sighed. She wanted to do anything for her husband. She knew what was best for him, and she wanted to do what was best for him, too. "Alright. I'm in."_

" _Aggie nodded as she commanded her friends before she and La Muerte headed to the door to enter the virtual training room. "Guys, increase the level."_

 _Maurice and his guardian, Mac (from Penguins of Madagascar) turned the danger level from level 7 to level 9, making this level harder._

 _La Muerte and Aggie entered the virtual room as Aggie made a force field to protect themselves just in case if ever they get hit._

 _When Xibalba took down the (virtual) Forgotten Beasts, he noticed his wife and best friend inside a force field in the training room. "_ _ **Mi amor?**_ _Agatha? What are you doing here?"_

" _It's part of your training, Xibalba." Aggie explained. "Now since you noticed us, you have to stay focus on your fighting!"_

" _But you two will get hurt!"_

" _Don't worry, I made a force field to protect us. Just focus on your training, okay?"_

 _Xibalba still felt worry for his wife and friend that they might get hurt, but he had to stay focus on the training. After fighting a dozen Forgotten Beats, he was a little reckless that he accidentally pushed the Forgotten Beast with so much energy against the rock, making the rock shattered and cracked into a million pieces, and sent to the air._

 _As the shattered rocks started to fall, a bigger shattered rock fell towards La Muerte and Aggie. Aggie used some of her energy to increase the strength of her force field, but the rock just 'smashed' them._

 _Xibalba saw that, and he gasped in horror. He thought his wife and friend were smashed, all because of him. This made him angry at himself and his stupid training as he attacked all of his opponents, secretly using his Sword of Seven Sins. Unbeknownst to him, La Muerte and Aggie were actually behind the large that almost smashed them, and watched in horror of Xibalba used his sword to attack, which it was not suppose to be part of his training._

" _Xibalba, no! Don't use that!" Aggie tried to warn him, but he didn't hear him. Then, she turned up to her friends in the control room. "Guys! Decrease the level!"_

" _We're trying, Aggie!" Private (from Penguins of Madagascar) yelled as he and the others tried to turn the danger level to decrease, but it got stuck. "But Xibalba's strong and powerful energy trapped hin in this level!"_

 _Feeling guilty, hurt, and depressed, Xibalba thought he can't protect his loved one of being so reckless either both in his training or in real life. When he distracted, he didn't noticed that the Virtual Forgotten Beasts attacked him, scratching, stomped, and threw him against giant rocks, hurting his back and body._

 _Seeing Xibalba was already hurt, La Muerte teleported back to the control room, and immediately hammered the emergency stop button._

 _While his enemies attacked him, Xibalba ignored the pain, and still felt guilty he can't protect his love one if he was so reckless. He felt the attack of his enemies suddenly, and the entire room faded back to white empty room._

" _Aggie, we have to take Xibalba to Toci." La Muerte said. "Open the portal, while I go get him."_

" _Got it." Aggie nodded as she used her dimensional remote control to open the portal back to_

 _At the Land of the Forgotten, Xibalba rested in his chambers with bandages around his arm and chest, while Toci told La Muerte, and Aggie that he'll be fine as long that he take a long rest._

 _Aggie decided to talk to Xibalba about what happened to him in the training room. As she entered, she looked worry at his friend got injured, and bandages wrapped around his chest. He was not sleeping; he's still awake, but not in a mood of looking at her._

" _Hey, buddy, are you okay?" She asked but the god didn't answer her. Aggie sighed desperately. "Xibalba, you shouldn't do that back there. You were quite reckless, and you are very angry when you're fighting."_

 _Xibalba immediately sat up in depressed as he glared his friend/mentor. "None of this would ever happen if you and La Muerte hadn't entered the room."_

" _I was only trying to help. Your weaknesses are one of your opponents to make you stronger and smarter when you are in a battle, but I see when you took down a Forgotten Beast on a rock, your recklessness almost killed us, and when you though your wife and I got smashed by a huge rick, you use anger to attack! I told you never to use anger!"_

" _When I thought you and La Muerte got smashed, I thought I can't protect you two."_

" _And don't think that way! That's what I trained you before. And we were behind a rock before you attack your components"_

" _Well, Agatha, your training got me nothing but trouble."_

" _I was only trying to help you, Xibalba. You and your wife are the rookies of the team. I just want you two be advance like the rest of us."_

" _What do you mean I'm the rookie? I'm a god; a high-levelled."_

" _But you and La Muerte are new here. In the training room earlier, La Muerte has the heart and determination, and you are reckless, used anger in fighting, and used the Sword of Seven sins! You shouldn't use that in training! Those are two of my lesson I taught you!"_

 _Xibalba can't take it anymore as he hammered a desk besides him with desperate and anger. "Agatha, this training of yours caused me trouble, lots of accidents, and your lessons; they give me nothing but pain!"_

 _Aggie's anger was replaced by shock and sadness. "What are you saying?"_

 _There was a little silent until Xibalba spoke out. "I quit!"_

 _Aggie's mood changed to anger again as her pupils changed to red. "You can't quit! You'd just started!"_

" _No, I mean, I quit being your student! You can't have my back, Agatha!"_

" _Are you saying that… you don't need me anymore?" Aggie started to shed a tear as Xibalba stared at her. "I thought we're friends."_

" _Well, friends shouldn't let their friends get hurt." Xibalba said, putting on his gloves. "Like what you did earlier. I don't need your wisdom anymore, Agatha! It makes no sense!"_

 _Aggie's tears formed on her eyes, almost going to fall before Aggie wiped them. She could feel her heart break into too when Xibalba said those horrible words. "But, Xibalba, I was only trying to—"_

" _Well, stop trying!" He yelled loudly. "Your stupid ideas of helping nearly killed me! Look at me now. I'm injured! Now, I'm going to stay in bed for a week!"_

 _She could feel her heart break into two when Xibalba said those horrible words, and sniffed as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and her pupils remained red. "So why don't you sell me, and buy a rabbit instead?"_

 _Realized his mentor started to insult him, Xibalba insulted her back. "At least a rabbit behave better than you!"_

" _Go ahead, then you'll be happy, because it'll be smarter than me, too!" She yelled as she went out of the room, and opened a green portal by her dimensional remote control._

" _And quieter!" The tar god roared as he got out of his room to watch his friend go._

" _You'll like it 'cause it's stinky like you!" She entered the portal._

" _GET OUT OF MY REALM!"_

" _I'M ALREADY OUT OF YOUR REALM!"_

 _Xibalba growled one more time as he watched the portal disappeared, until La Muerte smacked him on his shoulder. "OW! What?"_

" _What did you do?!" La Muerte glared at him._

" _I didn't do anything! She started it!"_

" _Xibalba, I know you're mad, but Agatha was only trying to help."_

" _Oh, now you sounded just like her. Why do you agree with her?"_

" _Because I know what's best for you, and so do her. Now, you hurt her feelings."_

 _Well, good." Xibalba slouched at the wall, but he suddenly realized La Muerte was right. Aggie did care for him, and now, he hurt her. "Oh, me and my big mouth. I'll tell her I'm sorry tomorrow."_

 _So then, he waited, and waited, and waited._

 _It's been 8 months since Aggie left the Land of the Forgotten. Xibalba already missed her and her parties. He tried to call her on his phone she gave him, but she didn't answer. One day, when he checked Aggie's room, everything in the room was rocky once again, all of her things are gone, and most of all; what Xibalba found on the rocky bed was Aggie's wand staff that he gave to her. The wand staff's head was a sitting penguin, and its handle is black-and-white stripes. It is clear that Aggie left for sure, and never came back._

 _Feeling guilty, guiltier than before, Xibalba he has gone way too far of hurting aggie like that. She's just only trying to help, and he blew it. This is worse that telling her that he tried to get rid of her. He thought before that he lose he's new best friend before, but later then, she returned, and it started all over again, but this time, Aggie never came back to the Land of the Forgotten again._

" _Balby, are you okay?" La Muerte entered the room where Xibalba was._

 _Xibalba turned around to face his wife, and showed Aggie's wand staff. "She's not coming back_ _ **, mi amor.**_ _She's not, all because of me."_

 _When her husband sat on the edge of the rocky bed, La Muerte sat beside him and touched his gloved hand. "It's not your fault, my love."_

" _Was it? Agatha worked so hard to make me a better fighter and friend, and I didn't listen." The tar godstarted to sob. "This is all my fault! I went all monster on her! Nicholas was right."_

" _Don't listen to what Nicholas said about you, my love. He is not like Agatha. She likes you being yourself, just like I did."_

" _But how I yelled at her like that, made her change her mind about me. Now, I lost my best friend, twice, and I lost my second best human friend!"_

 _When Xibalba started to cry, La Muerte placed her head on his shoulder, and hugged him gently. "Don't worry, she'll be back. I promise."_

 _End of Flashback_

After listening to the sad story, Kyroc, Clara, and Hugo held onto their Marigold's waist, feeling sad about what happened to their grandfather and his friend as little tears formed in their eyes. When Marigold comforted both of her sad children and half-brother, Juan Carlos rubbed his wife's shoulder, feeling shivered in shock about his father-in-law's story with his mortal friend. Camazok kneeled on one knee to comfort little Algner, also reacted the same as how Kyroc, Clara, and Hugo reacted. Zipacna rubbed his forehead, feeling depressed about his little brother, and adoptive little 'sister'

"I can't believe _hermanito_ and Agatha just fought like that, and never got a chance to make up!" He said. "No wonder he and La Muerte never told us about any of this."

"These things were never easy since their friendship broke." Toci said.

"And it's hard to know when it _is_ a good time." Anita added, still knitting on his wheelchair.

"It seems to me that now's as good a time as any." Marigold said.

"To talk to Papi and Aunt Agatha." Hugo added as he and his family left Toci's place, leaving Toci and the S **á** nchez family a little worry.


	6. Friendship has never been broken

In the Land of the Remembered, at the market place, Aggie started to close her cake stall. That was until she heard a child's voice

"Excuse me? Um… Senorá Agatha?"

She knew that voice as she slowly turned around, and faced the family who she knew from a friend

"Hola, I'm Marigold, these are my brothers, Hugo and Alastor, my husband, Juan Carlos, my children, Kyroc and Clara, my uncle, Zipacna, my cousin, Algner, and a friend of ours, Camazok," Marigold introduced nervously, meeting her father's long-time friend for the first time. "But, um, you already know who we are, don't you?"

Aggie rubbed her hands as she was also nervous, sweating in shyness. "Yeah, I sure do."

Algner took a few steps forward slowly, and asked Aggie shyly. "Did you really move back here just for a change of pace?"

Aggie opened her mouth to answer, but she hated to lie as she admitted. "No, I don't"

"Then you came here because you're sorry and that you wanted to get to know us, too?" Clara guessed as tears form in her eyes.

The way Clara said that made Aggie sobbed in guilt. "I'm... so sorry. I-I-I was just so angry, and... I-I-I never meant to hurt…"

Alastor rushed towards Aggie, and hugged her. "Don't worry, Agatha. It's in the past now." When Aggie returned the hug, the rest of the family rushed for a group hug.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Forgotten, La Muerte and Xibalba were feeding their horses, until they saw their family return.

"Now where have you been?" Xibalba asked. "We haven't seen you all day."

"We've been all over." Juan Carlos replied. "Learning about your friendship with… a mortal Filipina,"

Xibalba and La Muerte were shock in panic when their family found out about their secret. "You have?!"

"And my adoptive aunt or sister." Marigold added.

Hugo, Alastor, Zipacna, Algner, Camazok, Kyroc, and Clara stepped aside to reveal Aggie, accompanied by Candlemaker, Toci, the Sánchezes, and the lizards. Aggie was a little nervous to show up to Xibalba after 22 years she left as she slightly smiled and waved 'hi' at him

La Muerte and Xibalba were so happy to see her again, but Xibalba turned his happiness to glare, yet secretly guilt, when he saw his human friend once again.

"So… you're back, huh?" He said

"I sure am." Aggie said, then shook her head down in guilt. "Never should've left.

To make Aggie ignore her guilt, Zipacna placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Finding you and learning about your friendship with my little brother, I feel like I found a piece of me I didn't even know was missing."

"Hearing your story makes me feel closer to both of you somehow." Juan Carlos admitted to his father-in-law. "And we have no idea you befriended a human before I came along, until now."

Xibalba placed both his gloved hands to each his daughter and son-in-law's shoulder as he weeped. "I'm very sorry. I should've told you all about her sooner."

"And I should've been here for you. To support you. To protect you. To guide you what was wrong or right. It's my role as your mentor… _and_ your friend." Aggie said with teary eyes. "Oh, I can't believe I let a silly argument keep me from… my family."

"Well, nothing's keeping you from us now." Marigold placed her arm on her adoptive aunt/sister's shoulders as Aggie wiped her tears. "Let's not miss anything else."

"Marigold's right. Welcome back, _mejor amiga._ " Xibalba smiled as he extended one of his wings to Aggie

Aggie chuckled as she extended her wing to Xibalba, and shook wings with him, like they were shaking hands. "Thanks…, wing buddy."

"You know, even though you two haven't seen each other for 22 years,." La Muerte interjected. "Your friendship has never been broken all along."

Realizing La Muerte was right, their friendship restored once more as Xibalba extended his hand for a handshake to Aggie. Instead of a shake from her, he was surprised that Aggie rushed towards him, and hugged him. Aggie missed him terribly like she missed a friend/brother. He was embarrassed when he was hugged by a girl human, until he noticed his family won't mind as he returned the hug. He missed her too, like he missed his little sister/best friend. Suddenly, he felt a squirm in between them and pulled back quickly.

"What was that?"

"Relax, Xibalba, that was my baby moving." Aggie laughed.

"That means you're pregnant?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Pregnant and married. Can't believe you didn't notice."

"You're a lucky girl."

"So how's the cake?"

"What cake?"

"The cake I gave to Hugo for free yesterday."

Xibalba didn't know that Hugo has the cake yesterday and he haven't told him that as he stared at him, and Hugo laughed sheepishly. Then, Marigold held her little half-brother by the shoulders.

"Uh, Papi, let us explain." She giggled.

"Marigold, Zipacna, what did you do?" Xibalba crossed his arms, and glared at his daughter and brother.

When Zipacna was about to confess, they heard Colmillo and Garra growled when they got out of the castle, playing tug-o-war with a box.

When it was accidentally opened, the purple cake popped out of the box, and flew in air.

"THE CAKE!" Everyone screamed in horror.

"I got it!" Aggie exclaimed as she rushed towards the falling cake, and caught it on her arms.

Everyone sighed in relief, but the hounds accidentally ran onto her, and Aggie accidentally brought the cake to her face, which her face was now covered with icing. The hounds licked the icing to wiped it off of Aggie's face, and everyone laughed at this scene.

* * *

 **Well, this is my very first AU story of Book of Life. I would like to thank 'ladyanaconda' for letting me borrow her OCs for this story.**

 **La Muerte, Xibalba, Candlemaker, and the Sánchez family belong to Jorge Gutierrez**

 **Marigold, Juan Carlos, Hugo, Alastor, Zipacna, Algner, Camazok, Kyroc, Clara, Emilio, Regina, Lorenzo, Juarez, Roberto, Toci, Colmillo and Garra belong to ladyanaconda.**

 **Agatha Galido/Aggie belongs to me.**


End file.
